Welcome to Farrell's
Welcome to Farrell's is yet another show I created. Farrell's, believe it or not is a a real ice cream parlor chain in California! I felt it was so successful it deserved a TV show! This show follows 13 year old Erika Wilkin, the daughter of a Farrell's manager, and her brothers Chase and Aidan. If the fact that Chase has to decide between working as a future Farrell's waiter or to focus more on his musical career with his band, Three's Company is hard enough, how will Erika balance school, relationships, and her future job as a waitress? Check Farrell's out here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rVK1DtjnVM This show is also called "WELTOFA" to avoid curse word references. Characters Main Characters Isabela Moner as Erika, a 13 year old waitress-in-training at Farrell's in Riverside, California Erika is kind, loyal, and always happy to help. Liam Attridge as Chase, Erika's older brother. He has his own boy band, Three's Company. Chase is forced to choose between his career as a waiter or his music with the band. He also has a habit of kissing babies, especially his brother Aidan. Jake Cinoa as Aidan, Erika and Chase's baby brother (and the cutest of the Wilkin siblings ��) Lilimar as Josie Reynolds, Erika's best friend who is a total girly girl. She loves fashion, beauty, and, of course, lots of sparkles! Charles Esten as Mr. Wilkin, the manager of the Farrell's where the show takes place, as Erika, Chase, and Aidan's father. He's a hard worker always pushing his kids to follow their dreams. Anna Grace Barlow as Veronica, a cheerful, roller skating waitress at Farrell's. She is Erika's "waitress coach". Emery Kelly as Luke Angelo, the bossy, full of himself leader of Three's Company. He's also the girl crazy one of the group. Luke likes to think of himself as "the chosen one". Ricky Garcia as Wes Martin, another member of Three's Company who is considered the weirdo and is obsessed with spray cheese. Ellis Ann Jackson as Nia "Red" Harrison, Erika's fellow waitress-in-training. She is a rocker girl, loves blasting music very loudly, and is the life of the party. Recurring Characters Presley Tennant as Rachel Taft, the most boy crazy girl at Riverside Middle School. She has a HUGE crush on Three's Company, especially Luke and she calls herself "Mrs. Luke Angelo". Louriza Tronco as Eva Reynolds, Josie's snooty older sister who absolutely HATES Farrell's and the old fashioned vibe of the place. Sofia Carson as Pilar Valdez, Eva's tough sidekick who wears all black and only speaks Spanish. McKayley Miller as Emily, Josie and Eva's enthusiastic cousin. Brooke Sorenson as Charlotte, Wes's crush from Riverside High School. Charlotte is extremely sweet and sometimes a little shy. Episodes Not in the proper order "Pilot": After an accident on opening day of Farrell's in Riverside, Erika learns she was destined to be a waitress-in-training. "Sick Sitters": Chase calls on Luke and Wes to help him babysit Aidan when he's sick, but Farrell's customers are boycotting for them to come back and sing for them. Meanwhile, Erika and her friends try to keep everyone entertained. "Broken Gears": Wes struggles with choreography for a clock themed number Three's Company will surprise customers with. "No Sugar, Only Spice"- Eva, Pilar and their friends Devon and Kirsten are forced to come along to Farrell's by Eva and Josie's cousin Emily. "Baby's First Haircut"- Aidan won't stop complaining over his first haircut, so Veronica offers him a free sundae coupon, but he can't get it unless he's a good boy. Meanwhile, Josie and Red team up to go head to head with Eva and her friends in a prank war. "A Christmas Farrell": MOVIE! Eva tries to ruin the Farrell's Christmas Cabaret. "Secret Sauce": Farrell's begins serving their new "Secret Sauce Burger", but Eva is dying to find out what's in the sauce and ruin the surprise. "Viva Farrell's!": The gang switches restaurants for a day by going to the Old Spaghetti Factory. However, evil chef Emelia makes them feel like they should go back to Farrell's... "Soup's Off": Farrell's hosts a fundraiser: Split Pea Soup Night. But Eva and Josie's parents are trying to stop the whole plan. "Project: Home Ec": As part of a school choir assignment, Three's Company has to serenade Erika and Josie's home ec class on Mac and Cheese Day. "Sparklejuice": To raise money for a school field trip, Josie tries making a special smoothie that everybody hates. "Homecoming": Farrell's wants to host Riverside High School's homecoming dance, and Wes wants to ask out Charlotte with a flash mob. Meanwhile, Rachel is coming up with plans of her own to ask out Luke. "Pizza Party": Aidan and Ella's preschool class goes to Farrell's on a school trip to learn to make pizza, but things go wrong when Eva is asked to volunteer. "Convention-al": Farrell's decides to bring a food truck to a barbershop quartet convention, which has also invited Three's Company to be VIPs, but the boys get underestimated because of their small size. "Puppy Love": The Wilkins adopt a new chocolate lab puppy named Coco, but Luke is furious with his behavior. Meanwhile, Red gets her first waitress lesson from Veronica. "Coco-Loco": The Wilkins take Coco to the vet for a shot, only to discover that Three's Company's singing is soothing to her. "Dance Team": After a budget cut, Rachel recruits Erika, Josie, and Red to join the Riverside Middle School dance team to perform at the Farrell's Ice Cream Eating Challenge. "Say Uncle!":' '''The gang is absolutely shocked when Luke reveals the shocking secret that his older sister is a teen mom who gave birth to his nephew Travis six years ago. "Campout": Three's Company take Aidan, Ella, and Travis camping at Malibu Beach, but Wes feels left out when Luke and Chase spend more time with Aidan and Travis than they do with him. Back at Farrell's, Erika gives her hand at a zoo run. Trivia * Farrell's, as mentioned above, is in fact a REAL ice cream parlor. It has 6 locations in CA and one in HI. * The band Forever in Your Mind plays the role of Three's Company. Songs '*Bold letters= a capella song*''' Three's Company Covers * Where Did U Go? (Midnight Red), used in the episode "No Sugar, Only Spice" * Hey Angel (One Direction), used in the episode "Soup's Off" * One Call Away (Charlie Puth), sung by Chase with Wes and Luke as backup vocalists in "A Christmas Farrell" * "XO" (Emblem 3), used in "Convention-al" Three's Company Originals * "Makes Me Wanna Dance", in the episode "Broken Gears" * "Dear Doll", used in the episode, "Homecoming" * "Underneath the Moon", used in "Coco-Loco" * "What U Get", used in "Viva Farrell's!" Category:TV Shows Category:Welcome To Farrell's